I Hate That I Love Him
by XoXMariah n' SieoreXoX
Summary: Kimiko and Shuhei are finally together, but when Shuhei goes to Osaka, she doesn't see him as much. Suddenly, a new boy in town takes a liking to Kimiko. Will she cheat on Shuhei? Or will she stay faithful? ShuheixKimikoxOC Yeah, I lied. I continued! :D
1. Chapter 1

I hate him...I hate that he almost left me...I hate that he never said good-bye...I hate the way he teases and irks me...I hate the way his smile melts my heart...I hate the way he got jealous of Renji when we were together...

I hate myself...I hate myself because I was wrong...I hate myself because I was selfish...I hate myself because I refused to open my eyes...I hate the way I blush when he's around...and most of all...

I hate myself for not being strong enough to let him go.

I sighed as I looked out my window early that morning. Why do I keep thinking about him? I looked in the mirror. I was blushing. Damn...I didn't notice. _Because you're too busy daydreaming about a certain someone? _I growled. What did I tell you about bothering me while I'm thinking? I internally shouted at my voices.

"Kimikoooo, breeeakfaaaast!" my mother sing-songed from downstairs. I smiled and ran downstairs.

"Morning Mother, Father!" I greeted my parents with a smile. My father rolled his eyes and set his paper aside.

"Why is it that during the summer, you're always up, but during the school year, you're always late?" I shrugged and tapped my head.

"It's because my brain is stupid like that."

"Maybe that boy Shuhei could teach you a thing or two." Mother suggested, placing bacon and eggs on the table.

"You're still friends with that boy?" Father asked. I swallowed a piece of bacon. I didn't tell them about Shuhei and me!

_*Flashback*_

_"Where the hell did you go for 2 hours? ! ? !" my Father roared angrily when I got home. He was so angry, his face was red. Me? I didn't care. I was still drowsy from my kiss with Shuhei._

_"Heaven." I said dumbly as I skipped past him upstairs. I turned to face his and Mother's confused expressions. "If you're still wondering in the morning, I'll tell you. I'm going to bed now. Goodnight!"_

_The next morning, they hadn't said anything about my strange attitude last night. I assumed they thought I was simply wacko and left it alone._

_*End Flashback*_

"Chew and swallow, Kimiko!" My mother said, exasperated as I began to cough. "_Chew _and swallow!" I drank some orange juice and nodded.

"Yeah, I'm still friends with him."

"I thought he kept making you upset?" I shrugged.

"I thought we went over this Father, I-"

"Can't live with him, can't live without him" my parents said simultaneously.

"We know Kimi." Mother kissed my forehead. "Oh, and I was wondering, how is your relationship with Renji?" Shit! I didn't tell them about my breakup with Renji either!

"Well...you see...what had happened was..."

"He broke up with you, didn't he?" My father accused. My parents eyes were on me, and I looked down.

"Uhhh..." suddenly, a honk was heard outside. I jumped up, startling my parent.

"Looks like Rangiku's here! Gotta go!" I ran outside to see Rangiku in her car. I jumped in. "Get me outta here!" I shouted, she stepped on the petal and we were driving down the street.

"Sooo...how's your 1st day of summer?" she asked. I shrugged.

"It only just begun." I said.

"Weeeeell, I just set up Rukia with Ichigo Kurosaki and-"

"Kurosaki? Like, the most popular guy in school and Renji's best friend?" she nodded and laughed.

"The one and only! I'm amazing huh?" I nodded.

"Hell yea you are!"

"Now, let me finish, I'm setting up a double date! Rukia and Ichigo, and you and Renji!" my smiled dropped. Shit, shit, shit, shit! I didn't tell my friends about my breakup with Renji either!

"Umm...about that-"

"WHAT THE HELL? ! ? ! ? !" Rangiku shouted suddenly, pulling over. I followed her gaze and saw Renji walking down the sidewalk, hand-in-hand with another girl. It was cute actually. You know...before, I would've been heartbroken, but now...nothing. Rangiku took off her seat belt and got out of the car.

"W-wait! Rangiku!" I got out and chased after her. "Just listen!" she tapped on Renji's shoulder.

"Hey! You! pineapple head!" Renji turned around.

"Hey Ran!"

"Don't you 'Hey Ran!' me, mister! What about Kimiko?" Oh fuck, shit, fuck, damn, hoe, slut, cunt... I caught up to her.

"Rangiku! You don't understand!"

"You didn't tell her?" Renji asked me. I scratched my head.

"Heh heh, well...you see..."

"I'm so confused..." the girl said.

"yea, me too." Rangiku said, arms crossed.

"Me and Renji are broken up."

* * *

><p><strong>Yay! Part two! It'll get better I swears!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

"Woah, WHAT?" Rangiku shouted, looking from me to Renji and back to me. There was an awkward silence.

"I'll uh...t-tell you in the car, Rangiku." I began to pull my busty friend back towards the car. "See you, Renji."

"Uh..yea, bye." we got in the car.

"What the hell was that?" I demanded as Rangiku began to drive.

"I was wondering the same thing! You said you were happy!"

"I was!" I argued. "He wasn't..."

"Well, why the hell not?"

"Because...b-because..."

"Because of Shuhei, right?" I blushed heavily and looked down at my lap. All of a sudden, I heard Rangiku laugh.

"And what the hell is so funny?" I demanded.

"It is him! I knew it!" She jumped in her seat a little.

"Don't do that, it make your boobs jiggle."

"Jealous much?" she said as she poked out her chest a bit. "Anyway, don't change the subject! What's up with you two?" I shrugged.

"I dono."

"Oh don't give me that crap! Do you or do you not like Shuhei Hisagi?" I paused for a moment.

"Y-Yes..."

"Yes what?" I sighed.

"I like him okay? I'm absolutely infatuated with him! I couldn't get him out of my head since we ki-" I slapped my hand over my mouth. Rangiku's mouth hanged open.

"You _kissed? ! ?_ Why didn't you tell me? What's with all the secrets Kimiko?"

"Shut up! I can keep secrets if I want!"

"Not from me! I find out everything!" I laughed. It's so true. Suddenly, my stomach growled.

"Are we going anywhere important?" she shrugged.

"Not really."

"Then lets stop off at a corner store and buy some snacks!"

"You love your pocky..."

"You know it!" she parked in front of the store.

"Hurry up! And get me a chocolate bar while you're in there!" I nodded and got out of the car.

"Be right back!" I went to the snack isle and looked through the boxes of pocky there were. "Hmm...strawberry, or chocolate? I know! How about both!" I giggled to myself as I got 2 boxes of each.

"Morning." said a familiar voice. I looked up and my heart fluttered in my chest. Shuhei walked into the corner store and greeted the cashier. I ducked. My heart was beating so fast and loudly! I hope he can't hear it...my face was flushed. I peeked up over the stand.

"Where did he...?"

"Wacha hiding from?"

"YAAAAA! ! ! !" I screamed and scrambled away from Shuhei, who was laughing hysterically. "That's not funny, Hisagi!" I shouted, walking up to the register with mine and Rangiku's goodies. He followed me, and I'm sure that if I turned around, a grin would be plastered onto his face.

"Really? I found it quite hilarious." I ignored him and paid for my snacks and made my way outside, followed by Shuhei. "Have you been avoiding me? Look at me Kimiko." I turned to face him, a slight blush still on my cheeks.

"Y-yes?" he grinned and kissed me lightly on the lips. I felt lightheaded. This boy was like my own personal box of drugs. I heard Rangiku and I jumped.

"Hey! Give me my chocolate, and _then _make out!" Rangiku shouted. He grinned.

"I'll catch you later, Kimiko." his voice sent chills down my spine. I bit my lip and took a step back.

"Y-yeah...alright." he walked away. Rangiku honked again. I climbed into the car.

"It's about time tomato face." she said with a laughed.

"S-shut up!" I said, embarrassed.

"Oh please, you know you loved it." I didn't answer. So what if I did? _Then she'd be right. _Will you just butt out? ! ? Stupid voices in my head...after a while of just driving around aimlessly, Rangiku dropped me off at home.

"IM later?" she asked as I stepped out of the car. I nodded.

"Definitely." she smiled.

"Good. See ya Kimi!" she drove off and I skipped into my house.

"Good afternoon Kimiko." Mother greeted me as soon as I stepped inside.

"Good afternoon?" I questioned.

"We need to talk." I followed her upstairs and into my room. I sat down on my bed and she sat next to me.

"Well, what's up?" I asked.

"I think I know whats going on." she said. "You're seeing Shuhei right?" I blushed.

"I...uh..."

"Kimiko, I'm happy for you, really I am, but...I don't..." she trailed off. What? What is she saying? I'm so confused...am I really that obvious?

"What is it? You don't what?"

"I do't think you should keep seeing him."

* * *

><p><strong>O.O le gasp! How's Kimiko gonna take that?<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

"Excuse me?" I said, shocked. Wasn't she the one who wanted me and Shuhei to be together? "What do you mean we shouldn't be together?"

"Kimiko, sweetie, please don't shout. I'm trying to make things better for you." Mother tried to calm me down.

"Mom, that's not fair! If I like Shuhei, then I like him! If I wanna be with him, then I will! You can't stop feelings Mother!" she sighed.

"But Kimiko, if he's going to college all the way in Osaka...I mean...do you want to suffer through a long-distance relationship?" I opened my mouth to speak, but the quickly shut it. What do I say? _Do _I want to suffer through a long-distance relationship? Do I want to make Shuhei suffer through it? I...I don't know what to do...

"Mother...I..."

"Kimiko!" Father shouted from downstairs. "Hisagi's here!"

"Send him up!" I shouted back. I looked at my mother. "I'll figure it out, Mother. I promise." she nodded and stood as Shuhei walked into my room.

"Oh Shuhei! It seems like forever since you've last been here! It's been what, a week?"

"Talk about world record." I say smugly. He smiled and scratched his head.

"I know, it's strange. This place is like a second home to me." Mother smiled brightly at the comment.

"Why thank you!" she clapped her hands together. "Well, let me get myself into the kitchen and make cookies, okay?" we both nodded.

"Extra chocolate chip!" I said with a goofy smile. I love my sweets. Shuhei sat next to me on the bed. We sat shoulder to shoulder, quiet for a short while. He smelled of soap and cologne. It was utterly intoxicating. I rested my head on his shoulder.

"Kimiko...I have something to tell you."

"Hm?"

"This Wednesday, I'm going to go to Osaka." I tensed up and looked at him.

"W-what? Why? You have an entire summer ahead of you!" he sighed. THAT'S 4 DAYS FROM NOW!

"College is different. I could start during the summer if I wanted to, and I need to find an apartment. I don't plan on living in the streets. Also, I need to find a job."

"But...but...I don't..." I trailed off. _Just say it! Tell him you don't want him to go! You love him don't you? Don't be such a chicken shit! _QUIT CALLING ME THAT! "I don't want you to go, Shu." he smiled at me.

"Why?" my eyes widened slightly and I'm sure a blush was spreading across my face. He leaned in closer. "Why, Kimi? Why don't you want me to go?" his minty breath on my face made my heart flutter even more than it already is. Why does he have this effect on me?

"I...I...uh..." I wasn't able to form words._ Do I have to do EVERYTHING? _"I love you..." WHAT DID I SAY? _You're welcome, Dumbass._ Shuhei grinned and captured my lips with his. I quickly melted into the kiss and wrapped my arms around his neck.

"Thank you." he whispered after we parted. "But I'm sorry. I have to go." I looked down, sad. I nodded.

"Of course...I understand." I put on a smile and looked up at him. "I'll be here to support you til the very end! Cause, y'know, that what best friends do." he grinned.

"Yeah." After a while of talking about what college might be like, Mother knocked on the door and stuck her head in.

"Hey kids! Having fun?"

"Not really." I said. "Just _talking _about college makes my brain hurt." this made Shuhei laugh. "That's not funny Hisagi!"

"S-sorry! I can't help it! Hahahaha!" I grit my teeth and began pulling his hair angrily.

"I said that's not funny!" Mother chuckled.

"Well, when you're ready, I have cookies on the table." she walked out. I let go of Shuhei's hair and he grumbled angrily as I stood up.

"Ha! That's what you get!" I began to walk towards the kitchen.

"Oh really?" all of a sudden, I felt a poke in my ribs, and I began laughing. Shuhei kept poking me.

"Ahahahahahahaha! S-stop it! Ahahahahahaha!" he was breathing heavily once he stopped. "What the hell Hisagi! ? !" I shouted. I chased him downstairs and outside into my backyard. I picked up a small ball that was laying around and threw it at Hisagi's head. He stumbled forward and I jumped on his back. He fell forward into the grass. And I yelped as I came down with him.

"Damn, am I really that heavy?" I asked with a laugh as we help each other. He laughed.

"Maybe you should cut down on the pocky." he said poking my stomach and running away. My mouth hung open for a minute.

"HISAGI!"


	4. Chapter 4

*2 Days Later*

Me, Rangiku, Rukia, Momo and Mamoko sat in my room, bored. It's been raining all day and there was nothing to do.

"Movies?" Rukia suggested.

"Broke." the rest of us replied.

"Restaurant?" she suggested again.

"Broke." we replied again.

"Rukia, please, stop suggesting things that require money." Rangiku begged. Rukia shrugged.

"Sorry." Mamoko flopped back on my bed.

"I'm so BORED." she whined. Momo placed a pillow over her head.

"Then why don't you do something to entertain yourself?" she removed the pillow and Mamoko took a deep breath.

"Are...you...trying...to kill me? ! ? !" she shouted, whacking her best friend with another pillow. Rukia laughed and threw a pillow at Mamoko. Mamoko threw one back, but Rukia ducked and it hit Rangiku.

"Hey!" she shouted, and soon, my room turned into a battleground. After a while we all sat on the floor, tired.

"That...was fun." I said with a light laugh. Rangiku nodded.

"Yeah, I haven't had a pillow fight since I was like...12." there was a soft tap on my door, and my father poked his head in.

"You girls having fun?" he asked.

"Yes!" we all replied like small children. He chuckled.

"Well, Rukia, your brother is here to pick you up."

"Aww..." Momo said. She looked around at us. "Oh, are we not acting childish anymore?"

"Wait, wait!" Rangiku said. "1...2...3!"

"Awww..." we all said as Rukia got up.

"Well, gotta go. See you tomorrow or something." she left.

"Now what?"

"Hey, Kimiko, your computer is blinking." I turned around to face it. I sat in front of it, my friends crowded around me.

_***SwordsmanHisagi **has signed on._

_**SwordsmanHisagi**:Hey, you there Kimiko?_

"Awww! How cute!" Rangiku gushed. "Lover boy here wants to talk to you!" I blushed.

"Oh shut up, Ran."

*_**KimiCookie **has signed on._

_**KimiCookie: **What's up Shu?_

_**SwordsmanHisagi: **Sorry I couldn't hang out today, Mom made me do all the packing today._

_**KimiCookie: **I thought you were already packed from that night_

_**SwordsmanHisagi: **Izuru brought some friend over, who brought his little brother, who trashed my suitcase and bag, and instead of putting it away, I just dumped it on my bed._

_**KimiCookie: **You bum :P_

"A _looove _bum."

"RANGIKU!"

_**SwordsmanHisagi: **Well, I gotta go now. See you tomorrow _

_**KimiCookie: **See you_

_***SwordsmanHisagi** has signed off._

_***KimiCookie **has signed off._

"So, Kimiko," Mamoko said with a smug expression, "what's tomorrow?" I blushed. Tomorrow is the day before Shuhei has to leave for Osaka...

"Yea, Kimi, tell us!" my friends crowded me, demanding to know.

"Well...uh...y'see...Shuhei has to leave on Wednesday, so tomorrow night we're gonna go on a date." Rangiku's eyes sparkled. "ALONE." she pouted.

"Well why the hell not?" she demanded. "I'd be a great entourage!"

"You'd be a greatly _annoying _entourage." I said, crossing my arms.

"Well at least let me pick your outfit!"

"Rangiku..."

"Pleeeease?" she begged, giving me the puppy dog eyes. I sighed, defeated.

"Fine."

"Yay!" she cheered. "You won't be disappointed! Now, all I have to do is convince Rukia to lend me money..." we all laughed.

"Whatever, Rangiku." Minutes later, my friends left, leaving me to my thoughts.

I wonder...what it'd be like with Shuhei gone. My best friend...I sighed. I can't believe I'm thinking about it so much. Maybe...I should break it off. I don't want him to feel like he has to wait for me. Long-distance relationships are never fun. Maybe Mother's right...maybe it's better this way. All of a sudden, my phone vibrated. I had a text.

_I love you Kimiko 3 -Shuhei_

I smiled. How does he do that? It's almost as if he could read my mind.

_I love you too Shu. -Kimiko_

I hate this...

I hate that I love him so much.


	5. Chapter 5

*The Next Day*

Rangiku dragged me to mall after store after outlet, looking for the perfect outfit for me.

"Ok, are you just going on a date, or is this your "Going Away Present" for him?" I blushed tremendously.

"I-It's just a date Rangiku!" I assured. She laughed.

"Are you sure?"

"Rangiku!" _Oh please, you know you want to. _Sh-shut the hell up already! Rangiku laughed.

"Kidding! Kidding!" I rolled my eyes as she bought more clothes. We finally drove to her house and she dragged me upstairs.

"Now what?" I asked.

"Now, we pick your outfit!" she said with a giggle. She dumped clothes on her bed.

"Uh..." she went on looking through the clothes to find the perfect outfit.

"I don't want to wear a dress." I said as she began to lift up 3 dresses for me to choose from. She sighed and threw them over her shoulder.

"Fiiiiiiine." she continued looking through the clothes. I began thinking about Shuhei. I wonder where we're gonna go...it's not like we're totally rich, so we're probably not gonna go out to eat or anything. Maybe...I don't know. Shuhei's completely...unexpected. I giggled to myself. Rangiku raised an eyebrow.

"If you keep doing that I'm gonna have to send you to the loony bin." she said.

"Do what?"

"Doze off and then giggle to yourself. It makes me think you have porn going on in your head and you're about to get a nosebleed." I blushed.

"R-Rangiku!" she laughed.

"Juuuuust kiddingggg!" she sing-songed. I rolled my eyes.

"Whatever." After another half hour, Rangiku and I finally found an outfit. I now wore light blue shorts, an orange t-shirt with a black belt, and white sneakers. Rangiku also put a black star necklace around my neck and clapped happily.

"You're so cute Kimiko!" she gushed. I laughed.

"Thanks Ran." She then proceeded to take the hair tie out of my hair to brush it.

"Hmmm...instead of wavy...lets make it full blown straight." she got her flat iron and flattened my hair for the next 10 to 20 minutes. "So Kimi, tell me...what do you think of Shuhei. Do you really love this one?" I smiled softly.

"Yea...I think...I think I-OW! DAMMIT RANGIKU!" I cringed as she burned my ear with the flat iron.

"Sorry! Sorry!"

"I'm trying to have a moment here damn it!"

"I said sorry!" I sighed.

"But seriously now...Shuhei...brings something out in me, you know? And...I'm so sad he has to go tomorrow morning. I dono what I'm gonna do without him." Rangiku sighed.

"Love is confusing. That's why I haven't dated in 4 years. I like my men mature!" I laughed. That's Rangiku for you. After awhile, Rangiku's mom called up to us.

"KIMIKO! YOUR DATE IS HERE!" Rangiku groaned.

"MA! STOP SHOUTING! JUST BECAUSE YOUR DEAF DOESN'T MEAN EVERYONE ELSE IS!"

"WHAT?" I laughed.

"Well, see you Rangiku."

"You better call me and tell me how your date goes!"

"Don't worry I will!" I walked downstairs and outside. Shuhei stared at me with a grin.

"Don't you look nice." he said. I grinned back at him.

"Right back at you." he pulled me closer to him and gave me a peck on the lips. And so the drowsiness begins...we walked down the street. "So where we going?"

"You. Me. Skinny dipping." I blushed.

"What?" I shouted. He laughed.

"Just kidding. We're just gonna go to the park. Y'know have some alone time."

"You _do _know it's around 8 right? The park is closed by now." he grinned.

"So?" I laughed. We reached the park gates and we looked to see if anyone was watching. After making sure the coast was clear, we made our way over the gate and into the park. He grabbed my hands and we walked through the park.

"Sooo now what?" he smiled and looked up at the starry sky. His eyes shone...with sadness. Why was he so sad?

"Remember when we were...7? 8 I think? Well, it was around that time when you wanted to run away." I raised an eyebrow, then my eyes widened and I blushed.

"No way! You remember that?" he laughed and nodded.

"Yeah. You were complaining how your mom asked you about having a brother or a sister, and you accused them of replacing you." he laughed. "You came crying to my house, begging me to come run away with you." I nodded.

"Yeah, we came here, climbed the fence and sat in the park for a few hours. Then it started to rain, I wanted a shower, and you made me go home." he nodded.

"Yeah...it's hard to believe this was our favorite place...but now we barely come here." I nod in agreement.

"I know...it's kinda weird." Shuhei suddenly stopped in his tracks. I looked at him and noticed that his cheeks were tinted slightly pink. "What's the matter Shu?" I asked. He sighed.

"I know you're upset that I'm leaving in the morning." my eyes widened. How...how does he do that? Read me so easily? I'm an open book, and he's...a diary with a password. A password that only I have. He looked down at me. "Don't try and hide it Kimiko. I know you." I crossed my arms.

"Don't try to act like you know me better than I know you! I can tell just by the way you're acting that you're absolutely _devastated _about leaving Karakura Town." he shook his head. I raised an eyebrow as he took a step closer to me, making us come chest to chest with each other.

"I don't care about leaving Karakura Town." I looked away blushing. He grabbed my chin and made me look into his dark grey eyes. Damn it... "I care about leaving you Kimiko." he softly pressed his lips against mine. My heart beat so hard against my chest, I was sure it would explode. I played with the tips of his spiky black hair, in utter bliss. All of a sudden, I broke away from the kiss, tears streaming down my face. Shuhei stared at me, wide-eyed.

"K-Kimi...what's wrong?" I turned around, wiping my tears away.

"I...I don't know. I guess...I don't think I could stand it if you moved to Osaka. I'm not at your level of intelligence Shuhei...I'll...I'll never catch up. I don't want you to wait for me. I don't want you to suffer through a long distance relationship. That's not fair to you." I heard him sigh and he turned me around.

"Kimiko, I don't care if you aren't the smartest girl in the world. I'm not asking you to change for me." he moved a strand of hair out of my face. "Hell, that's the _last _thing I'd make you do. Please, don't give up on us. I love you Kimiko. Ok? That's not going to change, no matter how far I go Kimi." I smiled and blushed, astonished and touched at his words.

"S-Shuhei...I...I love you too."

Oh Hisagi...


	6. Chapter 6

I stood in front of Shuhei the next morning at the airport. His parents and mine had already said goodbye and went back towards the parking lot. I was holding back tears.

"Well, this is it Hisagi." I said. He nodded.

"Yeah..."

"I uh...um...I'm gonna miss you."

"Imma miss you too, Kimi." there was an awkward pause. He was staring at me, waiting for me to say it. I blushed. I haven't been the one to say it yet...well, except for that one time. But after that, I've been too shy to. He seemed sad. "I uh...see you then. Good bye Kimiko." he turned and began to walk away. I stood there for a second, shocked at myself. How...how am I just gonna let him walk away like that? Like we haven't had a special moment last night, like I don't love him, like he's just going for the weekend?

"Shuhei...uh...w-wait...HISAGI!" I found myself shouting. He turned around, eyes wide. "Wait..." a few hot tears slid down my cheeks. I'm so _weak! _Why can't I just let him leave? What the hell is wrong with me? _Nothing's wrong, love is not a problem. Don't deny it. Embrace it. _I mentally sighed. I hate it when the voices are right... Shuhei walked up to me.

"What's wrong Kimiko?" he asked, concerned. He sighed. "Why the hell do you cry so damn much?"

"Well excuse me for being emotional Hisagi!" I shouted, wiping my tears away. I looked down at the ground, my bangs hiding my face. "I...I'm sorry I...I love you, okay? I said it. I'm sorry I don't say it first, but I'm shy, y'know? And...I just want you to know before you leave for a million years that you're special to me...and I'll always love you. No matter how little I say it. Don't doubt...even for a _millisecond, _my love for you. Even if you don't see it...it's there..." I looked up at him. He seemed shocked and touched at my words. "Don't even think that I don't love you! Understand Hisagi?" after a moment, a small smile broke out on his face.

"Yeah...I understand." he grabbed my face and brought it up to meet his lips. I smiled, content, and returned the kiss passionately. We parted and I smiled at him.

"Now you go to Osaka and you get a big fate A+++!" he grinned.

"No such grade higher than an A+ Kimi." I rolled my eyes.

"Well it's not my fault I can never get higher than a B-!" he laughed and pat my head.

"Yea, it kinda is." we stood there for a moment. "Well, I have to go now. I love you Kimiko. You're all mine." he gave me a small kiss on the cheek. "Promise me...promise me you'll never let anyone else have you." I smiled and nodded once.

"My lips are yours Shuhei." he grinned and pecked my lips.

"Good."

"FLIGHT 10 IS GOING TO TAKE OFF IN 15 MINUTES." the loudspeaker said. "I REPEAT, FLIGHT 10 TO OSAKA DEPARTS IN 15 MINUTES!"

"Well, gotta go Kimi, bye." I waved as he departed and disappeared into the tunnel.

"Bye!" I frowned when I could no longer see him. He's gone...this time...

My Hisagi is gone.

*At Home*

"Sweetie, you okay?" Mother asked me. I nodded and put on a smile.

"Yeah. I'm fine. Hey, can Rangiku come over?" she nodded.

"Of course!"

"Thanks Mom!" I ran upstairs to my room. I dialed Rangiku's number.

"Hellooooo? Matsumoto speaking!"

"Ran, it's me, Kimi."

"Kimiko! You forgot to call me last night! How did your date go?"

"Come to my house and I'll tell you."

*Half an Hour Later*

Rangiku sat in my room, listening to my story.

"-and then he left."

"Awwww, your lips are all his? That's adorable!" she gushed. I blushed.

"Yeah...I guess..."

"It sucks that he's all the way in Osaka. It must be really hard for you guys." I nodded.

"Yeah, I miss him already..."

"Ugh! You should've went out sooner! You're such a bum Kimiko! You let him get away!" I groaned and flopped down on my bed.

"I know! I know! I'm stupid, I fucked up! Blah blah blah...I can't fix it now, so whats the point of criticising me?"

"Critiquing."

"What?" I sat up in bed, confused as she looked at me with a straight face.

"There's no such thing as the word "criticising". It's critiquing." I glared at her and threw a pillow at her face.

"What the hell does it matter what word it is? ! ? ! ?" I shouted. "Hisagi is a million miles away and I'll never see him again!" I crossed my arms and pouted. Rangiku laughed.

"You're so cute Kimiko!" she said with a giggle. I rolled my eyes, and she yanked me off the bed. "Well, that's it! I'm not gonna watch you mope around about he-who-must-not-be-named-or-you-will-mope anymore!"

"What? He-who-must...? THIS ISN'T HARRY POTTER RANGIKU!" she laughed.

"Just kidding! Live a little Kimi!" I chuckled. This is gonna be a looooong summer.


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay, if any of you read the story: "Loka Luha Saga: Aizen's Return" you know a certain blue-haired OC of mine. I wanted to just use him instead of going through the trouble of making another OC. ^_^ hope you like!**

* * *

><p>I laughed as me and Rangiku did silly poses while trying on goofy hats in a hat store. We bought one hat each and walked out of the outlet.<p>

"See this is fun!" Rangiku said with a smile. I nodded.

"Yeah!"

"Shoe store next?"

"Shoe store next." I confirmed. We laughed as we made our way through the mall. Went to store after store, shopping, laughing, goofing off. Suddenly, my stomach rumbled.

"Someone's hungry?" Rangiku asked, poking my stomach. She raised an eyebrow. "I don't get it Kimi, all you do all day is eat eat eat, yet your stomach is flat!" I shrug, then do a pose with a peace sign in the air.

"I defy all odds!" she laughed.

"Oh whatever, you're gonna get fat one day, and I'm gonna stand there and laugh. But for now...let us eat sushi!" I nodded hungrily.

"Yes!" We walked to the food court and made our way to the sushi place. I've been here many times before, but there was a worker there that I haven't seen before.

"Hey, what can I get you ladies?" he grinned at me and Rangiku. He had blue hair and eyes...what's with people and odd hair color? Wait...I have green hair...

"Umm...how does futomaki sound Kimiko?" I shrugged.

"Sure. We'll split it." the boy nodded and winked at us.

"Coming right up." he disappeared into the back room, and Rangiku elbowed me.

"Hey, that boy is kinda cute." I blushed.

"I guess..." he returned with our food.

"Hey! Sorry to keep you ladies waiting. To stay or to go?"

"To stay." Rangiku answered. As she paid for it she asked: "Hey, what's your name anyway?" he flashed a dazzling smile.

"My name is Ren Suzuki. What's yours?"

"Rangiku Matsumoto!" my busty friend replied. She stuck her thumb out at me. "That's Kimiko Rujioki." I waved and smiled. He nodded.

"Pretty names for pretty girls." I found myself blushing slightly. Why. The hell. Am I. Blushing. I sighed and took the tray away from Rangiku.

"C'mon Ran, don't want the sushi to get cold!" I said, walking away.

"See you around Ren!" I heard her say before she jogged up next to me. I placed the tray at an empty table. "Something wrong Kimi?" she asked. I shook my head.

"No. I'm just hungry." I stated simply. She plopped down at the table, boobs jiggling as she did so.

"Whaaaatever." we ate in silence. All of a sudden, Rangiku leaned over the table and whispered:

"Hey Kimiko, don't look now, but Ren is tooooootally checking you out." I snorted.

"Please. He's checking _you _out. You in all your big breasted glory." she gasped and crossed her arms over her chest.

"That's not funny!"

"Rangiku, face it. You need a reduction." She opened her mouth to say something, then closed it.

"I know..." she grumbled. "But seriously, he took a fancy to you." I shrugged.

"So?" she rolled your eyes.

"I swear, Kimiko, you're so dense." she stood. "C'mon. Take me home." we tossed out the small remainder of sushi, grabbed our bags, and made our way out of the store. I looked back once to see the blue-hair boy staring at us. What was his name again? Oh yeah...

Ren.

* * *

><p><strong>And so begins the drama. *evil author grin*<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

"Get out! Get out! Get out!" my mother shouted, whacking me with a spoon every time she got near.

"Why? I didn't do anything!" I protested.

"Exactly! You've been in this house for the past 2 days moping about Shuhei! Go out and do something!"

"I went out with Rangiku on Monday!"

"That was two days ago!"

"Was it?" she hit me with a spoon again. "OW! MA"

"Leave!"

"And do what?"

"Why don't you...go to the library and get me some books?" I shook my head.

"No. No. And no. I will not be seen there mother. I have a reputation y'know." she whacked me with the spoon and I crumpled to the floor, holding my head in my hands. Tears formed in my eyes. "Ow, Mommy..." I whined.

"You're so dramatic Kimi! Go to the library and get me these books. She pulled a list out of her pocket, 8 book titles scribbled on it.

"You planned this you evil, vile, villainous, cruel woman you."

"Good synonyms." my father applauded, walking downstairs into the living room. "Hard to believe you don't pay attention in English."

"It's all elementary my good Watson." I say with a smile. He shook his head.

"Nope, out of context. Sherlock Holmes is a detective."

"So...?"

"You're not figuring anything out."

"So wait...he wasn't talking about things you learn in elementary school?" my parents laughed.

"No, Kimi, he wasn't." my mother said. I snatched the list from her hands grumpily and walked out. Jerks.

***At the Library***

"Please, God, let no one from school see me and laugh..."

"Hey Kimiko!" I hung my head. Fuck my life. I turned to see a tanned face smiling at me.

"Hey you're that blue haired kid from the mall!" I say, a bit stupidly. At least he's not from my school...he grinned wider.

"Yeah, that's me! I remembered you from the mall, so I decided to say hi." I smiled. How sweet!

"Thanks! Your name is Ron right?"

"Uh, n-no it's Ren." I mentally choked myself. _Smooth going, idiot._ Shut up! I looked down at my sneakers.

"I'm sorry...I kinda have not so good memory...and a not so good brain..." he laughed.

"It's cool." I looked up and noticed him staring at the five books in my hand. "Wow, you read alot."

"Actually, I only read manga. These are for my mom." I sigh and mumbled quietly, "And I still have to find 3 more..." he laughed.

"Yo Renny!" a voice shouted out. It was shushed by others. A mass of long red hair came into the isle. She was tanned like Ren, and looked alot like him. Same blue eyes and slightly long nose, but she wasn't muscular or as tall, and she had a small lightning bolt tattoo under her right eye. She grinned when she saw me. "Ooo looks like Renny got himself a little girlfriend." I blushed.

"Uh...um...I'm not his girlfriend...just a friend! Heehee..."

"And you know I hate when you call me Renny." she rolled her eyes at him.

"Whatever." she stuck out her hand. "Name's Akiko Suzuki, Ren's sister." I smiled and shook it.

"Kimiko Rujioki, uh...no one's sister." she laughed.

"You're funny. I like you." I nodded.

"Thanks. You're pretty cool too." Akiko looked at Ren.

"Well, I'll be waiting in the car. Hurry up Renny." he cringed at the nickname as his sister skipped off. He sighed.

"Little sisters these days." I laughed.

"Well, um, I gotta finish finding my mother's books. So...um...see ya around!" I turned to walk away.

"Uh, Kimiko?" I turned around.

"Hm?"

"You, uh, wanna go to a movie tonight?" I paused for a second. He wants to go to a movie? I just met him! He's really nice...but what about Shuhei? I'm sure he won't mind...Ren's just a friend after all!

"Um...sure!" I responded. "What time?" he shrugged.

"Seven or eight? Hey, what's your number? I'll call you." I nodded and put my number in his phone. He grinned.

"Alright, see you tonight!" He nodded, then I walked away to get the remaining books.

***At the House***

"Here are your dumb books." I said, handing my mother the bag. She smiled and pat my head.

"Thanks Kimi! I have brownies in the kitchen, help yourself to one!"

"Or five." my father mumbled from behind his newspaper. I smiled and skipped into the kitchen. I grabbed some brownies and went upstairs into my room. My computer screen was blinking.

_***SwordsmanHisagi **has signed in._

_***KimiCookie **has signed in._

_**SwordsmanHisagi**: Hey Kimiko :)_

_**KimiCookie: **Shuhei! :D How's Osaka? _

_**SwordsmanHisagi**: Kinda boring. I'd rather be in Karakura._

_**KimiCookie**: You should come visit!_

_**SwordsmanHisagi: **Don't worry, I will soon ;)_

_**KimiCookie: **Yay! Can't wait!_

_**SwordsmanHisagi**: Well, gotta go. My roommate is complaining that I'm on the computer too much. Bye. Love you._

_**KimiCookie**: Aww...okay. Love you too Shu! _

_***SwordsmanHisagi **has signed off._

_***KimiCookie **has signed off._

I smiled happily to myself. Shuhei's gonna visit soon! My idiot Hisagi! I laughed aloud. Can't wait...

* * *

><p><strong>I know I know, horrible, Mariah, horrible! Sieore kept pushing me to finish this chapter and voila! it's done ^_^<strong>

**Sieore: You're welcome.**

**Me: Shut up.**

**Anyway, I hope you guys like and keep reading!**


	9. Please Forgive Me

**I have horrible news...**

**Unfortunately, I have to discontinue this story. :(**

**I'm sorry, I'm just not feeling this story.**

**But before you go all crazy, I have another announcement:**

**I had an AMAZING idea for my other series of stories. You know, the Loka Luha ones?**

**I hope this isn't that much of a disappointment.**

**If you're interested in my new story, PM me and I'll tell you about it, okay?**

**Sorry again. Maybe I'll finish this story sometime in the future.**

**Damn...this is my first discontinued story...**

**I'm ashamed. :(**


	10. Chapter 10

"No. Way. Really?" Rangiku asked over the phone. I laughed.

"You sound shocked."

"No! I mean, you're really pretty, but I never thought a girl with a boyfriend would agree to go on a date."

"It's not a _date, _Rangiku!" I protested. "It's a...gathering of friends."

"How many friends?"

"Just us..."

"I knew he liked you!" she said with a squeal. I heard her mother call her. "Oh! Gotta go. Enjoy your date!" I hear the mock in her voice.

"Whatever. Chat you later Ran." I hung up. It's not a date..._or is it? _Shut up voices! _Nah. _You're annoying. _And you're an idiot. _YOU'RE AN IDIOT! _So you agree with me? _I groaned. I never win with arguments against myself. I took a shower, got dressed and brushed my hair, waiting for Ren. Soon, my mother called me from downstairs.

"Sweetie! Your friend is here!"

"Coming mom!" I exited my room and took a deep breath. It's not a date...just two friends going to see a movie. This does not count as cheating of Shuhei. I love Shuhei. I would never do that. Ren smiled at me as I walked downstairs.

"Hey Kimiko!" he said enthusiastically. "Ready to go?" I nodded.

"Yeah, lets go." I looked back at my mother. "See you later mom!"

*After the Movie*

"Okay, call me a chicken, but that movie was freakin' scary." I shivered. Ren laughed and put his arm around my shoulders. I tensed up.

"You're funny. And even if zombies _did _exist, you shouldn't worry. I'd protect you." he squeezed my shoulder and laughed again. This...felt so _wrong. _I pulled away from his grip.

"Uh...Ren..."

"Something wrong?" he asked, a bit hurt.

"You know this isn't a date right?" He cocked his head to the side, his smile fading away.

"What? Then...what is it?" _see what you did? You made him feel bad. Good going moron. _Shit...I didn't want that to happen.

"U-um...nevermind. Walk me home?" his smile returned. _God he has a gorgeous smile..._will you shut it?

"You're really cute, Kimiko." I blushed and laughed nervously.

"Heh heh, you think so?" he nodded.

"One of the most beautiful girls I've ever seen."

"N-No I'm not..." I said, turning even more red. He laughed. We arrived at my house, the car was gone and the lights were off. "Looks like my parents aren't home...wanna come in?" Ren grinned.

"Sure." we entered our house and walked into the kitchen. Cookies were on the counter, with a sign that said:

_For you my Kimi!~  
>Mom.<em>

I smiled. _Yay! Cookies! _Finally, something we don't argue about. I took one and popped it into my mouth.

"Want one?" I asked after swallowing. He shrugged.

"Alright." he ate one, and I saw his face light up.

"My mom's an amazing cook, huh?" I ask with a smug expression.

"These are the best homemade cookies I have ever eaten."

"Right?" we laughed. I was starting to feel more comfortable around Ren. He's a really cool guy, even though I don't know to much about him. Soon, we ate all the cookies. "Aw...oh well." I turned around to wash my hands.

"Kimiko?"

"Hm?" I asked. When he didn't answer, I turned around, and all of a sudden, he attacked my lips with his own. The force of his kiss slammed me into the counter, which I held on to to keep it from breaking my back in two. He held my shoulders tightly, not allowing me to break away. "Mmf!" my protests was muffled against his face.

"WHAT THE HELL? ! ? ! ?"

* * *

><p><strong>You know what...I'm tired of reading this story over and over and stopping at that sad little Authors Note I left. STORY'S BACK ON! :D<strong>


	11. Chapter 11

"WHAT THE HELL? ! ? ! ?" I felt Ren get pulled off of me, and I slapped my hand over my mouth, regaining my breath.

"Hi...Hisagi..." I watched as Shuhei roughly grabbed Ren by the back of the neck and literally throw him out of my house. And I just watched.

"STAY AWAY FROM HER YOU DIRTY FUCK!" he shouted, slamming the door closed. He whirled around to face me. My hand remained over my mouth. What did I just do...? He stared at me, not saying a word. Killing me with his eyes.

"Hisagi...I...I didn't..."

"You didn't _mean _to?" he asked. "Is that it? You didn't _want _to, but didn't have the strength to pull away? You were to much in _shock?_ Is that the bullshit you were about to tell me? What about the promise you made to me? The: "My lips are all your Shuhei!" Was that all empty promises? Huh? _Was_ it?" I shook my head.

"No...no it wasn't! I-" I began. He cut me off.

"Then what in the holy hell was that, Rujioki? What was that guy doing here with his hands and mouth all over you? ! ? How do you even know him? He didn't even go to our school!"

"I-"

"Is this what you do when I'm not here? Pick up random guys from the street and invite them in for milk and fucking cookies?"

"Sh-Shuhei just-"

"And what about the "I love you"'s that you said to me? The three words that took _forever _for you to say, only for them to be mother fucking lies! I would never in a million years even _begin _to think that you, of all people, _my best friend, _would cheat on me! _With a fucking stranger!_" tears were streaming down my cheeks. I have never seen Shuhei so upset before. Never...and now, he was infuriated. And it was because of me.

"Shu-"

"Don't you "Shu" me, Rujioki! I'm fucking 200 miles away, thinking about you every second, and you...you do this!"

"WOULD YOU JUST LISTEN TO ME? ! ? ! ?" I screamed, causing him to stop yelling. "I fucked up okay? I admit it! I'm the biggest fuck-up to walk this Earth! And this time, I fucked up real bad, and I admit it! I'm not gonna give you some lame speech about how it was an accident or how it wasn't my fault, because it was! I shouldn't have invited him in, an I shouldn't have agreed to go to a movie with him! I'm sorry!"

"_And _you went on a date?" he said, throwing his hands in the air exasperated. "I can't fucking believe this..."

"But who gave you the right to control my life? I never saw it as a date! We went as _friends. _I'm not the one who turned it into a whole fiasco! I wouldn't never let it go any further than this! And if you know me , you should know that!"

"I don't even know if I know you anymore!" he shouted. I was hurt, and he immediately showed regret on his face.

"Are you...are you fucking kidding me, Hisagi? 2nd grade...2nd fucking grade and you have the nerve to say you don't know me? ! ? ! You practically live with me! And...why the hell are you here anyway? You're supposed to be in Osaka being a good student, not in Karakura dictating my life!"

"I came to see you!" he shouted, grabbing my shoulders and shaking me. "I filled out all my papers, got a job, and had a 3 days before my classes started! I came to see you before I lost any time to spend with you! I come here, and I see you, the girl I _love, _kissing another guy! Do you know how this makes me feel, Kimiko? It makes me feel like shit, because I've loved you the moment you saved my ass from Ikkaku all those years ago! Why are you so fucking stupid that you can't realize that? You stole my heart, and you're cruching it in front of my very eyes! I love you Kimiko! I fucking love you! And you're too damn stupid to figure out who you love back! Thats why I'm never able to move on! Well you know what?" he pushed me away, and I stumbled backwards into the counter again.

"Shuhei..." I couldn't believe this...he's pouring his heart out to me...and I don't even know what to say back...

"No! Don't even say anything! I'm fucking _done _with you! Fuck you Kimiko! Stop playing with my heart!" with that, he left, slamming the door shut. The whole house shook, and I slid to the ground in shock. I took ragged breaths, tears flowing with no end. What have I done...? I began to shake.

"_SHUHEIIIIIII! ! ! ! !_"


	12. Chapter 12

*Shuhei's POV*

I stormed out of Kimiko's house. I can't believe her...after all we've been through...she's kissing someone behind my back...and has the nerve to say she loves me! But...I shouldn't have said what I did...

_Fuck you Kimiko! _

Those words play over and over in my head. We never curse each others first names. Its almost like an unspoken rule between us. But she's done it before, so it's not like she can play the hurt puppy either. But then again...it was't as bad as what I said. Damn it! Why does she have this affect on me? I can't play her little games anymore! My longing for her, her with Renji, us flirting, us getting together, now this guy? I let out a low growl.

"Fuck you, Rujioki...I'm not letting you do this to me anymore." I stopped in front of the front door to my house. I forced a smile and walked in.

*Kimiko's POV*

After crying for ten minutes, I crawled upstairs and into my bed. This can't be happening...I can't lose him! Anyone, _anyone _but Shuhei! My Hisagi...my idiot Hisagi...gone for good.

And it's all my fault.

_Idiot. _I know. _You let him get away. _I know. _You're a retard. _I know. _This is all your fault._

"I KNOW!" I screamed into my pillow. I cried again. I hate myself! Why couldn't I just be a good girl and stay home all summer? Why did I have to be so stupid and agree to go on a date with some guy I just met? This isn't fair! I'm not fair! I shouldn't have done this to Shuhei! I should've known how he'd react! I'm such an idiot! I'm so stupid!

"I'm so sorry Shu..." I cried softly. "I'm so so so so so so so sorry..." all of a sudden, I heard the front door open and close. My parents are home. I listened to footsteps come up the stairs and into my dark room.

"Kimiko, you awake sweetie?"

"Yeah..." I said, my voice cracking a bit. Shit.

"Whats wrong?" she said, her voice sounding alarmed. She sat next to me on my bed and stroked my hair. "Talk to me Kimi." I shook my head. "Is this about Shuhei?"

"How'd you know?"

"I saw him walking on the sidewalk towards his house. He looked upset so we didn't stop to say hello. Did you two get into another fight?"

"I cheated." I mumbled.

"Huh?"

"I...I cheated on Shuhei."

"Kimiko!" mother gasped, surprised. "I raised you better than-"

"Mother it was an accident." I cut her off. "He kissed me. I accidentally led him on and I was too dense to realize that. Shuhei caught him kissing me and thought it was a mutual thing. He broke up with me. We're done. For good." she sighed.

"I'm sorry Kimiko."

"I should've listened to you, Mommy..." I said, tears welling up again. she squeezed my shoulder. I haven't called her "Mommy" in forever. I think it might have made her smile.

"I'll let you get to sleep now. I'll see you in the morning." she kissed my forehead.

"Good night..."

_Shuhei...I'm so sorry..._


	13. Chapter 13

The next morning I walked downstairs, depressed and angry with myself.

"Good morning Kimiko!" Mother greeted with a smile. I ignored her and sat at the table. I felt my fathers stares as I stared at my food. I stood up.

"Kimiko, you didn't even touch your food." Father said to me, "Aren't you hungry?"

"No." I said, shaking my head. I left the kitchen and plopped down on my couch, depressed. _Are you honestly that much of an idiot? _Leave me alone. I'm sulking. _Psh. So?_ I don't wanna talk to you. Or me. Or whatever the hell you call yourself. _Hey, were the same person, we share the same thoughts and feelings. You love Shuhei, don't you? _Well, yeah...but he's kinda upset at me. I think I should give him some space. _You. Are. A. MORON. _And what do you suggest I do? _Get off your lazy, sulking ass and go see him! NOW! _

I stood up. For once, I agree with my voices...even thought it insults me. I ran to the door. Mother and Father poked their heads from the kitchen door. I looked back at them and smiled softly.

"I'll be back." My mother smiled.

"I'm sure you will, Kimiko." I drove down the street in my pajamas. I think it's becoming a habit of mine... I stopped in front of Shuhei's house and took a deep breath. What if he's still angry? _What if he's not? _What if he hates me? _What if he doesn't? _Maybe he never wants to see me again! _Maybe you're what he's waiting for. _You're making me hate agreeing with you. _You're making me hate you period._

I got out of the car and jogged up to the front door. I knocked on it. No answer. I rang the doorbell. No answer. I sighed and walked to the mailbox. Shuhei always leaves the key there for either me or Izuru. I walked inside.

"Hello?" I called out. I heard the shower running. It was probably his parents. Shuhei never liked showering in the morning, and almost always takes his the night before. I smiled at myself, a bit proud that I know Shuhei so well. I walked upstairs to his room and knocked lightly on the door. No answer. Oh God! He _is _still upset with me! I took a deep breath and walked inside.

"H-Hisa-" I paused when I found the room completely empty except for a bed and an empty dresser. "-gi." I said softly, sitting on his bed.

"He left." I jumped, startled by the voice. Izuru stood in the doorway, his face as blank as ever.

"When?" he sighed and sat next to me on the bed.

"Early this morning. Last night he came home to surprise us, and even though he was smiling and having a good time, he was upset about something. When I asked him if he went to go see you, he told me you had company, so he didn't bother. It didn't sound like him, but I let it slide. What happened Kimiko? And why are you here now?" tears began to well up in my eyes.

"I'm horrible Izuru...I did something horrible to your cousin..."

"Hm?" I told him the story, start to finish, starting from when I met Ren, the "date", the kiss, and ending with mine and Shuhei's argument.

"And that's the story. I came to apologize...I pictured it as the ending to those cliche chick-flicks where the girl or the boy apologizes and they live happily ever after..." I wiped away a stray tear. "But that isn't gonna happen, now is it?" I forced a harsh laugh. "Well...I'll see you around Izuru." I walked downstairs and left the house. I placed the spare key back in the mailbox and entered my car, driving home.

"I'm a fucking idiot..." I say, tears finally spilling over and falling onto my hands. I finally get up the courage to apologize to Shuhei, and he's already gone. Damn it! Why am I so stupid? I can never do anything right! All of a sudden, a heard a honking noise, and my attention snapped back to the road. I swerved to the right to avoid smashing into another car. We both slammed on our breaks.

"YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE!" I heard someone scream. Ugh..._Lawsuit. _SHUT UP! I got out of the car.

"I'm so sorry!" I apologized. My eyes widened as I saw who the other driver was. "I know you." The red-haired girl narrowed her eyes at me.

"You...you're the girl who led my brother on!"


	14. Chapter 14

Akiko took a step towards me, and I took a step back. Multiple people were honking madly and cursing at us to get our cars out of the way.

"A-Akiko, I didn't lead him on, I swear! He just had the wrong idea!"

"_The wrong idea?_" she said incredulously, "He said you flirted with him and invited him into your house!"

"But-!"

"But nothing! I thought you were cool, Kimiko, but I guess you're just another whore. Stay away from Ren." with that, she got back into her car and drove away. I stood there for a moment.

"GET OUTTA THE ROAD!" someone shouted.

"ALRIGHT SHUT UP ALREADY!" I shouted back. I got into my car and completed my drove home. So now Ren likes me, his sister hates me, and Shuhei...I don't know. He probably hates me too. I parked in the driveway and made my way into my house.

"Kimiko, you're home!" Mother said, walking to me from the kitchen, "You look upset, what happened?" I sighed and forced a smile.

"Just a bit tired I suppose. Can the girls come over?" Mother beamed in delight.

"Of course! They're always welcome!" I smiled brighter and began to walk upstairs, "And Kimiko?"

"Yes Mom?"

"They can stay over if you want. You need the girl time. Just to get away from the drama." she winked at me and retreated into the kitchen. I sighed in relief. At least my mother understands...I reached my room and dialed my friends.

*About an Hour Later*

Rangiku, Rukia, Mamoko, and myself sat in my room.

"Wheres Momo?" Mamoko asked, looking out my window, "She said she'd be here." Rangiku spun around in my swirly chair.

"Who knows, but she'd better get here soon!" Rukia was too busy texting to include herself in our conversation. In fact, she's been texting since she got here. A smile played on her lips and a grin worked it's way onto the rest of our faces.

"So Rukia," Rangiku began, "Who ya texting?"

"Must be pretty important if you haven't payed us any mind since you got here." I added. Rukia blushed lightly.

"Shut up." she said, throwing herself under my blanket. Mamoko jumped on her, and she yelled out in aggravation.

"I bet I know who it is! ! !" she says in a sing-song voice.

"ICHIGO KUROSAKI!" We all laughed, and Rukia emerged from the blanket with a blush and smile on her face. All of a sudden, Momo barged into my room.

"Hi! Sorry I'm late!"

"Momo Hinamori!" Mamoko said crossly, "We have been waiting for you forever! Where have you been missy?"

"I was with Izuru, he seemed upset by something, but he wouldn't tell me." a dry lump formed in my throat. Was he upset with me too? Upset that I could be so cruel to Shuhei? _Change the subject! QUICK!_

"Really? What d'you think he was mad at?"

"Who knows?" I interrupted. "Hey, who wants sweets? My mom is probably making some!"

"We do!" Mamoko, Rangiku, and Momo cheered. The three raced downstairs and I laughed. Rukia stopped me.

"Whats up Ru-"

"You know whats wrong with Izuru, don't you?" she accused. I laughed nervously.

"What're you talking about? How should I know? You're so silly Rukia! Hahaha!"

"You're a horrible liar." I stopped laughing and sighed.

"Yeah, I know."

"Tell me." No...I can't afford to have my best friends hate me too! I love these guys, they're like family to me! Rangiku's voice broke the silence.

"Hey! Are guys coming down or what? If you don't hurry, there won't be any cake left!"

"Lets go, Rukia!" I ran own the stairs, sighing in relief. If I lose them, who do I have left?

*That Night*

We all lay in my room, me and Rangiku in my bed, and Rukia, Momo, and Mamoko scattered on the floor.

"You guys'll always be my best friends, right?" I ask suddenly. Momo yawned.

"Of course."

"We love you, Kimi." Mamoko agreed.

"We have no choice but to love you." Rukia said with a tired laugh. Rangiku gave me a hug.

"You're so cute Kimiko..." I smiled to myself.

"Good." with that, I drifted off into a peaceful sleep.


	15. Chapter 15

*Ren's POV*

I sat in my room, bored and thinking. Kimiko had a boyfriend? Why the hell didn't she tell me? Would've saved us both a hell of alot of trouble! That bastard gave me a black eye...Suddenly, Akiko stormed into my room.

"What is it now, Akiko?" I asked with a bored tone.

"That little bitch nearly killed me!" she shouted, plopping down into a chair.

"Who?"

"Kimiko! The whore that led you on and earned you a black eye from a jealous boyfriend!" I sighed.

"Its not all that serious." she laughed harshly.

"You're kidding me right? She gave you all this drama and you're not even gonna do anything about it? I say you find that bastard who did _that _to your face and run him over!" I shook my head. "Why not?" I didn't respond. "No way..."

"Would you just shut up already, Akiko? And get outta my room!" I shouted, getting a bit annoyed.

"You still like her, don't you Ren?" I didn't answer. "Ren!"

"So what if I do?"

"You're such a fucking moron!"

"What's your point, Akiko? You're wasting my time! I gotta get ready for work!" I stood up and made my way to my closet, taking out my work shirt.

"Shut up, Ren! We both know you don't work today!" I ignored her and sighed. Why...why of all days did I have a day off? "Stop ignoring me Ren!" she hit me in the back of the head with something, and I turned to see it was a book. Little pest... "What the hell are you gonna waste your time on her for? She has a _boyfriend!_" I shrugged. There's something about Kimiko...something that makes you like her. You could be drawn to her...except if you were a total asshole. I sighed.

"Get out, Akiko." she looked at me strangely.

"Whats wrong with you, Ren? Why don't you ever stick up for yourself?" I sighed and left the room.

"Don't worry about me."

*Shuhei's POV*

I dumped my bag in the room of my shared apartment. I paced in my room, still pissed as hell. How dare she...? After all I've done for her?

"FUCK!" I shouted, punching the drywall and creating a hole in it. I groaned and mentally cursed myself. Suddenly, my roommate, Tetsuzaemon Iba, barged into my room, alarmed.

"What the hell was that noise?" he demanded. He noticed the hole in the wall. "WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO? ! ? ! ?" I rolled my eyes and grabbed my towel, needing a shower.

"Don't worry about it. I'll buy plaster and fix it." I walked past him towards the bathroom.

"Damn right you're gonna fix it!" he shouted, following me. "I didn't let you stay here so you could abuse my wall! Hey? Hisagi! Are you listening to me? ! ? !" I cut him off when I slammed the bathroom door in his face, annoyed. He really needs to learn how to shut up.

*Kimiko's POV*

The next morning, I said good bye to Mamoko, Momo, and Rukia. Rangiku stayed behind.

"So, what d'you wanna do?" I ask, turning around. Rangiku had a blank face as she stared out my window, watching the others leave. "Ran?"

"I'm not dumb, Kimiko. Something's up."

"Huh?" oh. Shit. _Ha! You got caught! _Fuck you brain. Rangiku turned to face me.

"What's going on, Kimiko? I know you know what's wrong with Izuru, so why don't you just spit it out?" I looked away

"Nothing gets past you, Ran." she smirked at the comment.

"And never forget it. Now tell me!" I sighed.

"Fine." I told her what happened on mine and Ren's apparent "date" and the argument me and Shuhei had afterwards. I was so ashamed.

"K-Kimiko..." she said astonished.

"I know! I'm horrible and can never be forgiven! But he's gone now! He went back to Osaka and he isn't coming back this time! It's...it's over between us Rangiku...and it's all my fault!" I plopped down onto my bed somewhat dramatically and buried my face in my hands.

"Kimi...you should talk to them." I looked up at my busty friend.

"Them?" I questioned.

"Both of them. Shuhei and Ren. Explain to them." I nodded.

"That's actually a really good idea!" I said, jumping up. "I'll explain to Ren that I see him only as a friend and I'll explain to Shuhei that I could love no one else!" I laughed victoriously and hugged Rangiku. "Thank you so much! I'm off!" I ran out the room. "Don't eat all my food!" I shouted as I bounded down the stairs.

"No promises!" she called back. I laughed and left my house. I have to make things right! I _have _to!

For my Hisagi.


	16. Chapter 16

*Ren's POV*

I walked around, bored. Should I go see Kimiko? I know she'd be upset about what happened. I'm a fucking idiot. All of a sudden, I see a mess of forest green hair run past me. I froze. Was that...? I turned to see that the girl has stopped too. She turned, and my heart pounded in my chest, as corny as it sounds. It _was _Kimiko. She smiled as she jogged up to me, breathing heavily. Luckily I had my sunglasses on, I dunno how she would've reacted if she saw my black eye.

"Hey! I've been...looking for you...everywhere!" she said between breaths. I felt my face go hot. She was looking for me? Even after all the trouble I caused? She put a finger up, trying to catch her breath. God she's so pretty...ah! Pull yourself together Ren! You don't fall for girls! Girls fall for you! ...Right?

"What's up Kimiko?" I asked.

"We need to talk about that night..." I scratched the back of my head. Shit... "Listen, I want you to know that you're really sweet and all but...you and me? It can't happen." I swear my heart dropped to my shoes. I could swear that she liked me! I...I know she does!

"B-but...we went on a date! You invited me into your house!"

"Something I shouldn't have done." she interrupted, her facial appearance now stern. Even when she's serious, she's still so God damn beautiful. I inwardly groaned. What. The hell. Is wrong. With me. Wait...what did she just say?

"What? What d'you mean?"

"I shouldn't have led you on like that. It wasn't fair to you considering the attraction wasn't mutual. And honestly, I can afford to lose my best friend over someone I just met. I just can't."

"Well...u-uh...well...um..." I stuttered dumbly. I feel so fucking retarded. I fall too damn easily and too damn hard! Shit! I forced a smile. "It's...uh...it's fine Kimiko." she shook her head.

"No it isn't. I feel horrible to have done this to you and Shuhei. It wasn't right. But that doesn't mean we can't still be friends right?" she smiled brightly and put a hand on my shoulder. Her touch tingled my skin. I gulped, trying not to blush too heavily. She looked at me strangely, and put a hand on my forehead. "Hey, you feel hot. Are you sick?" I shook my head quickly and tried to back away, but her hand accidentally knocked off my sunglasses. Crap.

"Uh...um..." I stuttered as she stared at my eye.

"Ren..." she whispered quietly. "Oh God..." she looked as if she were about to cry. "This is all my fault!" I gave her a smile.

"N-no, it's fine Kimiko! Nothing I didn't deserve."

"Didn't deserve? You didn't know! Oh God I'm so sorry Ren!" I laughed.

"No, it's cool I promise." I put a reassuring hand on her shoulder. "I'm fine." I winked at her with my good eye and put my sunglasses back on. She blushed lightly. Well...my charm must have some influence on her if she's blushing. Well...I guess I can call that a personal accomplishment. "Well, I gotta get going, Akiko's probably off complaining somewhere. See you around." she smiled.

"Alright, cool." with that, she was off. A chuckled. She's adorable.

*Kimiko's POV*

I ran back home, glad to have gotten that over with. Now...I have to call Shuhei.

*At home*

When I arrived home, I found that Rangiku had already left. I took a deep breath and grabbed my phone, and called Shuhei.

"Pick up, pick up, pick up..."

"Hey it's Shuhei-"

"Shu! I need to-"

"-I can't get to the phone right now, so leave a message and I'll get back to you." I groaned. Really? _Ha. _Shut it!

"U-Um...Shuhei, it's me, Kimiko, so, uh, can you call me...please?"

I tried again. Voicemail.

"Shuhei? Could you call me please?"

In ten minutes, I tried again. Voicemail.

"Shuhei, I know you're upset, but can you please call me? This is important!"

In twenty more minutes, I was on the verge of tears. Voicemail.

"S-Shuhei...please, I know you're there...please talk to me..."

I decided to give up and IM him.

***_KimiCookie_** _has signed on._

_**KimiCookie:** Shuhei, are you there?__  
><em>

. . . . .

_**KimiCookie: **Shuhei?  
><em>

. . . . .

_**KimiCookie: **Shu...don't ignore me...please._

. . . . .

_**KimiCookie: **Um...Shuhei, please call me when you get a chance. I need to tell you that I love you. I'll always love you. I have never loved anyone the way that I love you. Please Shuhei, you have to believe me. What happened that night, was nothing more than a stupid mistake. Please believe me, Shuhei. Even if I'm not longer your Kimi, you'll always be my idiot Hisagi. No matter what._

_***KimiCookie **has signed off.  
><em>


	17. Chapter 17

*Shuhei's POV*

I tried to take a nap on my last day before collage started, but my phone rang. It was Kimiko. I let it go to voicemail. Psh. I don't want to even _think _about her right now, let alone hear her voice. I've been hurt enough by her, I don't need her mocking. It rang again. Kimiko.

"Just leave me alone..." I grumbled under my breath. I let to go to voicemail again. It rang again. Oh. My. Fucking. Lord. I put a pillow over my head. Why does she have to keep torturing me! ? ! ? After awhile, it rang again. Annoyed, I put my phone on silent. "Damn it Kimiko, why can't you just leave me alone?" I sighed and lay back down in my bed. I sighed heavily. I gotta calm down.

*Ren's POV*

I walked into my house to see Akiko lounging on the couch, flipping through the channels.

"Finally calm, Kiko?" I asked her.

"Yeah." she replied. "Where'd you go?"

"I took a walk."

"And...?"

"I saw Kimiko. She apologized about everything." She stiffened. "Akiko? You okay?"

"I told her to stay away from you." she said quietly.

"Huh? Why?"

"I told that bitch to stay the hell away from you!" she shouted, grabbing her keys off the coffee table and running out the door. I chased after her.

"Akiko! _Akiko!_" I called after her. "Kiko, what do you plan on doing?" I shouted.

"I warned her!" was all she said as she back out of the driveway. Shit.

What are you doing Akiko?

*Kimiko's POV*

I sighed and sat on my front porch. It was a nice day, and I didn't feel like staying inside, but I didn't want to leave home either. Shuhei's still upset with me. He didn't call me back or respond to his messages. I put my head in my hands. I'm an idiot. _Psh. No kidding. _Didn't we talk about interrupting me when I'm moping? _Well stop moping then. _Go away... I sighed again.

All of a sudden, I heard a screeching sound, and I looked up to see a familiar car awkwardly parked in my driveway. Akiko got out of the car, her angry blue eyes piercing me.

"Uh...Akiko...?" I questioned, standing up.

"You stupid fucking _bitch!_" she shouted, storming up to me and slapping me hard across the face. I stumbled back and held my stinging cheek in my hand.

"A-Akiko, I-"

"I told you, no, I _warned _you to stay away from my brother!" she took a menacing step towards me, and I took a step back. Sure, I've gotten into a fight before, but I just made friends with Ren, I can't fight his sister! What kind of person would that make me? _A dead one. Look at her! _Hey, try not to be hurtful. _You about to get hurtful if you don't defend yourself._ I tried talking to her.

"Kimiko, I didn't want me and Ren's friendship to end up a big mess. I wanted to patch things up first."

"Patch things up? He's infatuated with you!" Craaaaap. _Ha, he's in lust with you._

"Uh...um..."

"You hurt my brother! You led him on! You got him hurt and embarrassed!" she pushed me hard.

"Hey!" I shouted, trying to move away. She just grabbed my shirt and pulled me back in front of her. "I don't wanna fight you, Akiko. You're Ren's littler sister, I can't do that!" her face softened, but just for a second before reverting back to her angry self.

"Screw you!" she shouted, head-butting me and pushing me backwards. I stumbled and fell on my butt. All of a sudden, I heard someone call my name.

"Kimi? KIMIKO!" I stood up and saw my mother running towards me. I stood, a bit dizzy, all of a sudden, I was in the air. What the hell happened? I heard a scream and the screeching of tires as I fell back to the Earth. Then, everything was black.


	18. Chapter 18

*Shuhei's POV*

I was awoken by the sound of Tetsuzaemon banging on my bedroom door.

"Yo, Hisagi!" he shouted, "Someone left you some messages on the computer! I don't want it spamming my stuff so read it and delete it!" I groaned and got up. I bet it's Kimiko... "HISAGI!"

"Alright already! I'm coming!" I shouted angrily. That guy is so damn annoying. I left my sanctuary and sat down at the computer. Tetsuzaemon slammed his bedroom door closed. I sighed and opened my private IM. Sure enough, there were messages left by Kimiko. The first three was her begging me to stop ignoring her, but the last one...this one...

__Um...Shuhei, please call me when you get a chance. I need to tell you that I love you. I'll always love you. I have never loved anyone the way that I love you. Please Shuhei, you have to believe me. What happened that night, was nothing more than a stupid mistake. Please believe me, Shuhei. Even if I'm not longer your Kimi, you'll always be my idiot Hisagi. No matter what.__

"Kimiko..." I whispered almost breathlessly. This girl...she's fucking crazy...I suddenly got very upset. How _dare _she? How dare she cheat on me, then attempt to make me feel bad? How could she even _try _to make me the bad guy? ! ? ! I can't fucking stand you Rujioki!

Rujioki...

There I go again, cursing her last name. No matter how upset I am, I can't bear to curse her first name again...why? After all she's done...I still can't bear break that rule. The first time, I was so angry I could've said much worse, but now, the sheer _thought _of it seems impossible. But...but I can't play these little games with her anymore! I promised myself I wouldn't fall back in love with her! I have to move on! It's like she can't tell who loves her most! She keeps pushing me away and pulling me back and pushing me away...I can't fucking take it! I closed the IM and made my way to my room, slamming the door a little harder than intended. I saw my phone light up.

"Leave me the fuck alone, Rujioki..." I grumbled, going to it. My eyes widened in surprise. It was Mrs. Rujioki. Wait a minute, I remember when she gave me her number...

_***Flashback***_

_This was my fifth or sixth time in Kimiko's house. Her mother stopped me just as I was about to leave._

_"Oh Shuhei!" she called to me, her voice as cheerful as normal._

_"Yes Mrs. Rujioki?"_

_"Here, I want you to have my number. Kimiko takes quite a shine to you." I felt proud at that. Don't ask why, I just did._

_"But...why are you giving this to me?"_

_"I want you to call me whenever you're in trouble, and me and Kimiko'll come running. In return I'd like you to do the same, if Kimiko is ever in trouble. Deal?" I flashed her a bright smile._

_"Sure!" I gave her my number and waved her goodbye. As I left I heard her say:_

_"Such a sweet child. So much like Kimi."_

_***End Flashback***_

If Kimiko is ever in trouble...I snapped to my senses and quickly picked up the phone.

"Hello?" I said hurriedly. I heard soft crying on the other side of the phone. Oh God...what happened? "Mrs. Rujioki?" I said again, panicked.

"S-Shuhei...sweetie?" she responded.

"What's wrong? What happened?"

"It's Kimiko, Shuhei..."

"What happened?" I asked again.

"You need to come as fast as possible..."

"_What happened? ! ?_" panic was apparent in both my face and voice.

"There was an accident...Kimiko's in the hospital." I dropped the phone.

Kimiko...

Accident...

Hospital...

"KIMIKO!"


	19. Chapter 19

*Ren's POV*

I paced in my room, thinking. Akiko isn't back yet. I hope she didn't get herself into trouble. Damn it, where is she? ! ? Where did she go? She seemed pretty upset...oh who am I kidding? I know she went to go see Kimiko! Urgh... I sat on my bed, sighing heavily. C'mon Kiko, prove me wrong...don't be an idiot...all of a sudden, she burst into my room, startling me.

"Akiko!"

"Ren! I did something horrible!" her eyes were red, and I could tell she had been crying.

"Akiko! Akiko, what happened? Talk to me!" she ran into me, burying her face in my chest, sobbing. I stroked her hair.

"I'm so sorry!" she cried, "So so sorry!"

"Kiko...what happened? What did you do?" she hugged me tighter.

"You'd hate me!" I sighed.

"I could never hate you, Akiko. You sound like a child." she pulled away.

"Please don't get upset." I nodded.

"I promise Akiko." I was beginning to get worried. Akiko never hesitated to tell me about any type of trouble she caused. What was so different now?

"It's...it's about Kimiko." my heart stopped.

"What did you do...?" I whispered.

"Ren...I..." she trailed off and looked down.

"_What did you do, Akiko? ! ? !_" I shouted, panicked. Oh God...oh God...

"I...I went to go see her...and we got into a fight..." tears were pouring down her face. She quickly wiped them away before continuing. "she didn't wanna fight...but I was too stupid and angry to just let her get away with hurting you! I pushed her into the street Ren! She was hit by a car!" she fell to the floor, sobbing. I stood there, processing what she said. I walked up to her, falling to my knees so that we can be at eye level. I grabbed her by her shoulders and shook her.

"You're lying! You _didn't _Akiko!"

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" she apologized.

"_AKIKO!_" I shouted, my voice cracking as I did so. I don't believe this...I _can't _believe this! "You just _left _her there?" she shook her hair quickly.

"Her mother came outside and I panicked! I left! I couldn't face her mother! Oh God, Ren! I'm so sorry! I should've just left it alone! I might've killed her!"

_I might've killed her!_

No...no...no! I pushed her away, causing her to fall on her behind. She looked hurt.

"Ren..."

"Tell me you're joking Akiko! Tell me this is a sick, twisted joke! You could've _killed _her? ! ? ! Are you fucking serious Akiko?" she didn't answer, just stared at me with big, blue, tear-filled eyes. "Oh God Akiko..."

"Please Ren, I hate it when you're upset with me."

"We need to get to the hospital."

*Shuhei's POV*

I found myself in a shinkansen, which was more affordable than a plane but less comfortable. I couldn't stop thinking about Kimiko. Her big brown eyes...her forest green hair...the way she blushes when you talk about her...that excited shine in her eyes when she has an idea...all of that...

That could all be gone.

Damn it Shuhei! Stop thinking the worst! Kimiko'll be fine! She's strong! A fighter! She'd never succumb to something as mundane as a car accident!

_***Flashback***_

_"I'm bored." I complain as I watch Kimiko hang upside down from a tree._

_"I have an idea!" she says suddenly, her eyes twinkling, "Let's talk about our future!"_

_"Well...I can't tell the future."_

_"Don't be so dumb, Shu! We'll make it up. Let's see...how do you want to die?" I was startled by the question. Was this chick plotting to kill me? ! ? !_

_"Well, uh...in my sleep...in a nice warm bed...all dead in my old age." I laughed at that. She gave me a bored look.  
><em>

_"Booooooriiiiiing! ! ! !" she shouted. "When I die, I wanna stand out! I wanna be dramatic! I wanna die facing a million ninjas! Fighting to save my loved ones! I wanna die rescuing a poor, starved baby kitten from a mile high tree! I wanna die carrying a nuclear bomb into space! Nothing dumb like falling asleep. That's too easy! I ain't going down without a fight Shu! Remember that!" annoyed with her rant, I shook the tree, causing her to fall on her head._

_"Well, would'ja look at that." I said with a grin. "You're down." she gave me a cold glare._

_"That was hurtful Shuhei. Really hurtful."_

_***End Flashback***_

Back then I thought what she said was really dumb and silly, but now I understand. She wants to be remembered, and wants to die proud. Not like this...not when she thinks I hate her...I would never want her to die like that.

And I'm not gonna let her. I looked out the window as Japan flies by. No...

I swear Kimiko, if you die before I reach you...if you dare quit on me...if you _dare _leave me without saying goodbye...

I'll fucking kill you.

* * *

><p><strong>I was so in the zone writing these last few chapters I forgot to leave an authors note! Well, I know what Shuhei just said sounds a bit odd, but I believe it shows how much he really loves Kimiko, which I find totally adorable ^_^ Review guys, lemme know what you think! <strong>

**Ugh...it's 2 in the morning...I need some sleep =_=**


	20. Chapter 20

*Kimiko's POV*

Floating in and out of consciousness...ugh, my head...breathing...sucks...ribs...are killing me...ow...can't think straight...where the hell am I? Last thing I saw was the sky...now...is that light? I shut my eyes tightly. It's too damn bright. Ugh, it hurts to move...damn it.

Someone is saying something to me, but I don't really understand. Everything is blurry, my eyes and ears fail to function. My body aches...I feel so dizzy, like I've been spinning for hours. What the hell happened to me? I heard the murmurs of people surrounding me. I...I'm too tired to think...what's going on? So many questions...my head is pounding...my body is cold...what did I learn in school about body temperature? Ugh...lemme think...I know Mr. Kurotsuchi said something about blood in a recap or something...urgh, think Kimiko!

_Your body could turn deathly cold if you lose too much blood. And if your body gets too cold, your organs could stop functioning and you die._

Mr. Kurotsuchi is very blunt with things...but...I'm not dead. Sure it hurt, but not long...like, I got hit with a metal baseball bat...hard.

I'm so tired...so very very tired...I just want to sleep. In a nice warm bed...forever...someone shouted something. It was faint, but clear.

_"We're losing her...!"_

Wait, what? Where am I? Losing her? As in me? Am I in a _hospital? ! ? ! _No! No! I can't be! I can't die! No! I'm not leaving yet! I have to see Shuhei! Suddenly, I felt a prick in my arm, and everything that had finally become clear faded to black.

Shuhei...

Shuhei...

_My Shuhei..._

* * *

><p>*Ren's POV*<p>

Me and Akiko ran into the hospital.

"D'you have a patient here by the name of Kimiko Rujioki?" I asked the woman at the desk hurriedly. She must've seen the look of panic and desperation in my face, because she quickly went to typing on her little computer. She nodded.

"4th floor, room 315. Take this visitors pass, both of you. Elevators down this hall." she pointed to her right. I nodded and we grabbed our passes.

"Thank you!" we shouted. We reached the elevators, and I pressed the up button repeatedly.

"Calm down, Ren." Akiko said to me. I looked at her incredulously.

"Are you seriously saying this to me right now Akiko?" I shouted as we walk into the elevator and press the 4 button. "What if she's dead? Or has brain trauma? Oh God Akiko, what if she's _dead_?" she looked away, and I felt bad. Damn...all I'm doing is making her feel horrible. "Uh...Kiko...I'm sorry...I didn't mean to make you feel bad." she put a hand up to stop me.

"It's alright Ren. I get where you're coming from." The doors opened. "Lets go." we ran out and asked for Kimiko's room, and we were directed down the hall, where two adults were waiting. I recognized one as Kimiko's mother, the other most likely her father. Her mother looked at us, and widened her eyes at Akiko.

"_You!_" she screamed, pointing at my sister. "You did this to my little girl! You pushed her in front of a car!" behind me, Akiko whimpered.

"I'm so sorry..." she whispered.

"You're _sorry?_" Her father said, his face turning red. "There's no way that you could possibly _begin _to be sorry! What if you killed her?"

"Stop it!" I shouted at him as Akiko cried into my back. "She's already beat herself up! You don't even _know _how sorry she is! Leave her alone! If she wasn't sorry, the only person that would be here is me! She never meant to push it this far!" we stood there for a while, nurses, visitors and patients staring. A doctor came outside, ending the awkward silence. Mr and Mrs Rujioki gave us one last harsh glare before going in to see their daughter. Minutes later, they walked out, and sat in the waiting chairs next to us. Me and my sister stood.

"Ren." Kimiko's mother's soft voice called out. We turned to face her. "I didn't mean to yell at you both. A mother's grief...it took over me."

"I understand." Akiko answered before I could. "And I'm so sorry. It's all my fault. I...I was just so upset with her...but I never meant for this to happen." she didn't look up at us.

"I know sweetheart. I know." we exchanged looks and walked inside. Akiko squeezed my hand tightly as if we were still kids.

"Oh God..." I breathed. Kimiko was all bruised and beat up. She was all bandaged up, her arm was in a sling and her leg in a cast. "Oh my God..." I say again, unable to form any other words. Me and Akiko look at each other.

"Ren I...I did this..." she whispered. I sat next to Kimiko, and Akiko stayed by the door.

"Kimiko...I'm so sorry..." I whispered to her. "Please open your eyes...say something...please be okay..."

"Sh..." I furrowed my eyebrows. What's she saying? "Shu..."

"Shoo?" I questioned. Is she trying to get rid of something? Get rid of me? I looked at Akiko, who appeared to be drifted off into space. I focused my attention back to Kimiko. She made a face that made her seem uncomfortable. She shifted a bit.

"Shu...hei..." Shoo? Hey? What is she talking abo-?

Oh. I see now. Akiko looked at me.

"What's wrong?" I smiled at her.

"She's fine." I walked out of the room, hurt. I understand now. I'm such an idiot. I heard a voice.

"Excuse me? Can you direct me to Kimiko Rujioki's room?" I walked out and saw someone jogging this way. He stopped as he saw me. His eyes narrowed.

Shuhei...

So _that's _your name.


	21. Chapter 21

*Shuhei's POV*

I got to Karakura in 3 hours or so, then quickly hailed a cab and made my way to the hospital. Hang in there Kimiko...in about 20 minutes, I was inside the hospital and in the elevator. I ran up to the receptionist on the 4th floor like the lady downstairs said.

"Excuse me? Can you direct me to Kimiko Rujioki's room?" She pointed down the hall.

"Room 315." I nodded and jogged down the hall. I saw someone come out of the room and I froze in my tracks. It's...it's _him._

"Shuhei!" Mrs. Rujioki said, standing up. I ignored her and marched quickly up to the blue haired boy, grabbing him by his shirt and slamming him against the wall.

"What the hell did you do to her? ! ? !" I roared. He swallowed hard.

"I...I..."

"It wasn't him." a small voice said. I turned my head to see a red haired girl walk out of Kimiko's room. She looked about a year younger than me. "I...I pushed her in front of a car." I slowly let go of the blue haired boy's shirt. She looked up at me and I saw that she had the same blue eyes as him. She had to be his sister. "I was angry with Kimiko for leading me brother on, and I warned her to stay away from him. Ren told me that she saw him anyway to apologize, and I got all crazy. I didn't mean to. I'm sorry." I didn't know what to say.

"She really cares about you." I turned back to Ren, who was staring off into space. "I guess it was my fault, I tried to make her like me instead. But...I guess I can't compete with you Shuhei. You're the only thing on her mind." he began to walk away. "C'mon Akiko, lets go home." she nodded and followed him. He stopped to look back at me. He had a smile on his face. "Y'know...you're lucky Shuhei. Don't let Kimiko go, you hear?" with that, he left.

"Shuhei, sweetie." I looked at Mr and Mrs Rujioki. "He's right Shuhei. All she did was cry when you left." her father nodded.

"I can't understand it. No matter how much you upset her, she has an unwavering love for you." I sighed and ran my fingers through my hair.

"I know..." I walked into the room. The doctor was in there checking on her. I swear I almost cried. I choke down sobs as I looked at Kimiko. She looked so beat up... the doctor looked at me.

"I assume you're Shuhei?" he asked. I nodded.

"I am."

"Ah...well, good you're here. She's been mumbling your name since she got here." he chuckled. "Had to give her another shot to keep her from waking from her surgery. My eyes widened.

"Surgery?" I questioned. He nodded.

"Yes. She broke a rib, which punctured her lung. We had to close that up quickly or her lungs would've filled with blood and she would've died." I swallowed hard. She was that close to death? "She really gave us a scare."

"What else?" I asked.

"What else? Oh you mean her injuries? Broken leg bone, broken arm, bruised ribs along with the broken one, and a concussion." Oh God...how big was the car? ! ? "I'll give you a moment." he left the room. I sat in the chair next to Kimiko, trying to hold back tears.

"C'mon Kimiko...open your eyes...you _have _to..." I grabbed onto her hand and squeezed. "Damn it Kimiko!" I shouted, "You can't just give up like this! You're stronger than that! Remember...remember when we talked about how we wanted to die? Remember? The ninjas? Being heroic? Being original? You wouldn't give up like this!" I held her hand tightly, tears streaming down my face. "I'm so sorry Kimiko..." I whispered. "I'm so so sorry I wasn't here for you..." suddenly, she squeezed my hand, and I looked up, wide-eyed. Kimiko's big brown eyes stared back at me. She was also crying.

"Shuhei...you came."

* * *

><p><strong>TT_TT this is sho sad...<strong>


	22. Chapter 22

*Kimiko's POV*

I felt a warm hand holding mine as I slowly faded back into consciousness. My vision was blurry, but I could tell who it was. I began to cry. He looked up at me, wide-eyed.

"Shuhei...you came."

"Kimiko..." he whispered. He acted as if on instinct, capturing my lips with his. I inhaled sharply as he accidentally bumped into my ribs. He immediately jumped back. "I...I'm sorry!" I shook my head, smiling.

"Don't worry about it." I tell him. "I'm just...glad to see you again. I thought you hated me. I mean, if I were you, I'd hate me, so I wouldn't blame you." Shuhei laughed lightly.

"God Kimiko, you don't understand. I tried..._so hard _to hate you, to move on...but I just couldn't. I couldn't bear the thought of you moving on...with...someone else...and I'm just standing there like I always am. Watching from the sidelines."

"I could never do that Shuhei!" I shouted, then immediately regretted doing so, as my sides trembled. Shuhei's eyes widened.

"Kimi-"

"I'm fine." I interrupted. "Just wish I wasn't so damn stupid." I sighed and wiped my tears away. Shuhei did the same, apparently forgetting that he was crying a few minutes ago.

"Kimiko?"

"Yeah?"

"That night...when I cursed your first name...I, I didn't mean to be so harsh. I was just...so fucking angry."

"At me, I understand."

"Yeah...and, I uh, wanna apologize for ignoring you. Your calls, your messages-"

"Hisagi..." I interrupted. "Don't be an idiot. Anyone would've reacted that way. Don't feel bad." we sat there for a minute in an awkward silence. Suddenly he asked me:

"Did it hurt?" I had to think.

"Well...it did, but not as much as you'd think. When I was hit, it was kinda like my arm shattered-which I have done before-and when I hit the ground, I just blacked out. It's not as painful as the shows and movies make you think. I'm guessing it only hurts if you stay conscious." I gave a small chuckle. He smiled and shook his head.

"You're a damn idiot."

*Shuhei's POV*

We sat there, talking about nothing for who knows how long. I was just happy to be there with her.

"I love you Shuhei, you know that right?" she said to me. Again, she shocked me by saying it first...and after all this. I smiled and kissed her, softly this time.

"I love you too Kimiko." suddenly, her parents came into the room.

"Kimiko!" they shouted happily, tears flowing as they kissed her face. Mrs Rujioki rolled her eyes at me, but not bothering to hide her smile.

"Honestly Shuhei, you've been in here for an hour and you couldn't tell me my little girl woke up?" Mr Rujioki grinned a knowing grin.

"Too busy catching up I suppose?" me and Kimiko exchanged glances, blushing slightly. Her mother didn't acknowledge it.

"We'll be back with some food!" the older couple left the room. As they did so I heard Kimiko's mother say:

"They're so adorable!" I smiled lightly at the comment. I looked at Kimiko. She smiled at me.

I don't ever wanna lose this girl.

*Kimiko's POV*

My parents left the room. I noticed Shuhei looking at me, and I smiled at him. I'm glad he forgave me. I don't think I could live with him hating me forever...that's like pulling out my heart and having a whole line of elephants stomp on it right in front of me...I smiled to myself.

I don't ever wanna lose this boy.

* * *

><p><strong>*END OF SUMMER*<strong>

My wounds are almost done healing, but my leg and arm are still in braces. Shuhei hasn't had very many breaks, and he had to spend _all _ of them working to pay back his debt to his roommate. Poor Shu. Apparently, he made a mess in a fit of rage...I sat outside, sighing. A few weeks ago was his birthday, and poor Shuhei had to go to work and school. What am I gonna do? It's so boring around here! Rukia and her brother went on a vacation, Rangiku is punished(she didn't have enough time to tell me why, her mother caught her on the phone), and Momo and Mamoko have babysitting jobs.

"Oh Kimiiiii~!" My mother sang from inside. "I have a surprise for youuu!" I smiled.

"Yay! More goodies! I cheered, thinking it was brownies or cookies.

Boy was I wrong.

"Hey Kimiko." Shuhei said, dropping his bag. I jogged up to him and wrapped my arms around his neck, kissing him. In the background I heard my mother push my father up the stairs.

"Go! Go! They need privacy!" she whisper-yelled. Shuhei smiled against the kiss.

"I missed you so much." I mumbled, breaking from the kiss and resting my head on his shoulder. He rubbed my back.

"I missed you too Kimi. How're you feeling?" I took a step back.

"I feel great!" I said with a giggle, spinning around. I suddenly lost my balance, and Shuhei grabbed my arm before I could fall. I looked up at him, and saw him roll his eyes.

"Honestly...you need to be more careful Kimiko." I blushed lightly.

"No I do _not!_" I protested. "It was simply an accident. That's all." he raised an eyebrow, a grin on his face. I continued. "So you, good sir, have no right to be calling me clum-" I broke off when Shuhei's lips smashed together with mine. I was caught off guard, but eagerly kissed back. He pulled away.

"Sorry, slipped." I rolled my eyes and we sat down on the sofa. I don't know how long we were sitting there, completely silent, fingers intertwined.

"I love you Kimiko." he said suddenly. My heart raced and my lips curled into a small smile.

"I love you too Shuhei." I laughed. "My idiot Hisagi."

* * *

><p><strong>The end!<strong>

**But seriously, I'm no good at endings -_-**

**Hope you enjoyed my corny little story! XD Read and Review my friends!**


End file.
